A surgical mesh fabric or other prosthetic repair fabric may be used to surgically repair a hernia. The prosthetic repair fabric is typically implanted during an open procedure or laparoscopically. To secure the repair fabric in place, one or more fasteners may be deployed through the prosthetic repair fabric and into the underlying tissue. Some surgical instruments include an articulable portion to aid in deploying the fasteners at the surgical site.